The Gaming obsession
by yuihongo87
Summary: In this story Nakago seduces Yui and plays American football.


Chapter one

Its football season in the Kotou High School, the senior students namely Nakago and Soi were everyone's favorite but something had gone wrong in their relationship in the past few months and they both broke up, rumor has it that Soi was the one breaking up with Nakago to be with a guy named Lee (ahem) who is in college and Nakago was single again and the girls were chatting again and glaring again. He was concentrating on football, he needed to make his big win this year and so he can be off to college with a good scholarship.

Kotou High School had and always been a place for kids with rich parents, but nobody knew where Nakago came form what his parents did but they all knew one thing he had a lot of money and they all liked the sound of it. Nakago was chosen for the football team when he stepped into the High School and all the girls adored him and the boys marveled at his strategy in winning a game. Konan High School was a private school and he always abided to the rules of the school uniform black pants, white shirt, sleeves folded, short blonde hair, blue eyes, loose tie, and the coat always slinging on his shoulder, and glasses to add a school kid touch. All the lady teachers never actually let a favor go by and he would pay them dearly by his charms. He was well known for his charms and his ruthless desire to win anything and everything.

He had recently heard about the Konan High School and how they have been winning all the games and that if they kept it this way that they would make it to the finals and if they do the Kotou High School did not have a chance all for a guy named Tamahome, he is the newly selected football player and a big threat to Nakago's win,

He has to do something about it and so he plans to meet all these players and see them play before he can actually meet them in the finals.

The Konan High School v/s The PS 118(Poor Arnold)

Nakago along with Ashitare, Tomo, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Miboshi went to see the show. Ashitare and the twins and Miboshi though smaller than the rest of the group were good tacklers and Tomo and Nakago the quarterbacks,

Konan has Tamahome and Tasuki as the quarterbacks, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri are the tacklers. And so the game begins, the ball is given to Konan and the ball goes to Tamahome and he does not wait he runs like the wind and makes a touchdown with the Konan High at 7 points and nil which was a good start for them, Nakago figured they are better than all these talks, he should have thought fast and he is thinking and looking and Tamahome's eyes move around at the cheerleaders he can see a brown haired girl eating a big hotdog but what caught his attention was the long haired blonde standing right next to her and much from Tomo's talks those girls were popular in this school and they were called Miaka and Yui, he got particularly interested in Yui,

"Dude, she is already going out with a guy named Tetsuya and besides they all know about the rivalry she would never look at us"

"Are you telling me I cannot get her?"

"Dude, we just saw the game they are too good and I don't think we have any chances to win let alone the knocking all the skirts down there"

"How about a bet lets say we win this game and I get to sleep with Yui"

"All right, how about this I help you win this game and I get a piece of Miaka"

"That can be arranged, if we all follow my plan"

Yui eyes then met Nakago's and yelled at Miaka,"Hey Miaka, what do you think the Kotou boys are doing here"

Miaka looked and she yelled back, "Don't know but I think they came here to see that we were actually winning what do you think"

"I think the Blondie looks hot can you see him"

"No but I see you and you should not be getting thoughts about another guy when you have someone like Tetsuya"

Konan High the pride of education

Tasuki yelling: All right free class

Tamahome: Maybe we can all go for the cafeteria

Miaka: Tamahome, how can you think exactly the way I am thinking, am I becoming a good influence or what

Yui: Can you not think of anything else, Miaka?

Miaka already gobbling down food, Tetsuya and Keisuke enter the cafeteria, Tetsuya joins Yui.

Tetsuya: Did you miss me?

Yui: Darling I am your hot date and you are the one missing me

Tetsuya: I know but you must love me right because I am so darn good-looking

Yui: all right you are so get over it.

Tetsuya: So, tell me about the thingy you are going for?

Yui: You mean the student exchange program at Kotou High

At which everyone puked whatever they eating and looked at her as if she was about to cry,

Yui merely laughed and said," Its all right guys, there is nothing to worry about, its the student exchange

Program to improve school ties between all the private schools instead of all the students fighting over the rivalry.

Miaka: But you will be gone for a month and those guys are our rivals and they can do anything to you.

Yui: You think I am that naive to fall for something like that.

Tamahome: But still they are our rivals you should be careful where you go.

Tetsuya: Do you want me to come?

Yui: No I will be fine. Besides I will be working too much to pay attention to any of the students out there.

Tetsuya: So, when are you leaving?

Yui: Tomorrow.

Everyone pukes again.

Yui: Guys its nothing you don't have to worry.

At which everyone puked whatever they eating and looked at her as if she was about to cry,

Yui merely laughed and said," Its all right guys, there is nothing to worry about, its the student exchange

Program to improve school ties between all the private schools instead of all the students fighting over the rivalry

Miaka: But you will be gone for a month and those guys are our rivals and they can do anything to you.

Yui: You think I am that naive to fall for something like that.

Tamahome: But still they are our rivals you should be careful where you go.

Tetsuya: Do you want me to come?

Yui: No I will be fine. Besides I will be working too much to pay attention to any of the students out there.

Tetsuya: So, when are you leaving?

Yui: Tomorrow.

Everyone pukes again.

Yui: Guys its nothing you don't have to worry.

Tetsuya concerned about Yui insisted on dropping and picking her from the school but Yui did not budge and she asked him to keep away form it and said she is going to be fine, at last Yui won.

Next day at the Kotou High, Yui stepped into the huge school, which was grand, and all the rich kids had cars, good gadgets, and everyone around her was trying to supersede one another.

As Yui passed by, Tomo saw her and nudged Suboshi, who nudged Amiboshi who nudged Miboshi, who nudged Ashitare who nudged Nakago who

Slapped his face for his touching him. Ashitare now angry couldn't hurt anyone in the gang so he went away to bully the juniors.

Nakago finally looked up and saw the distraction. Yui was greeted by the principal and was escorted inside.

Yui was indeed flabbergasted by the kids in here; they were a bit above Konan's status they were all good looking and rich. A bit intimidating considering the simple dress the only uniform she chose to wear.

Yui was in the office of the principal,

Principal: Well, I am glad we are doing some very good job trying to make allies in various schools, and I am really glad that you were chosen to be the exchange student I mean not that I have never seen any pretty girls or anything.

Yui looked with suspicion, she thought maybe I should've brought Tetsuya with me

Principal: Well on the other hand I would like you to meet a very trusted student of mine, he is brilliant and energetic and all the women love him so you wont have any problems.

Yui seriously considering running away now, right at the moment Nakago stepped inside the office,

Nakago: Sir, if you don't mind, all the students are suppose to be in the classes and I would be happy to escort Miss Yui.

The Principal looked liked he was about to drool or something when they both left.

Yui: Thanks for getting me out of there.

Nakago: He has a tendency to like young girls.

Yui: Is he always like that?

Nakago: Yes, and I would keep away from him, by the way my name is Nakago.

Yui: Oh, I am Yui and thanks for saving me again.

Nakago: There is your class I hope you like it here.

Yui went in the class and she couldn't get the blue eyes out of her mind, wow he was so nice.

Recess time, she went in one of the ladies room and used her cell phone to call up Miaka.

Yui: Hi how are you?

Miaka: I am Ok are you fine are you ok?

Yui: Calm down they are all very friendly.

Miaka: Really, I don't think so, maybe I should call Tetsuya or something and maybe you can come around and camp out at night

Yui: Its only one day and you miss me so much

Miaka: Yes, coz you are my best friend.

Yui: You do realize we sound a bit weird every time we say that.

Miaka: I never thought of it that way,

Yui: Anyway I got to go.

Yui stepped outside and the whole school was empty. She looked everywhere the school was seriously empty. How in the world did that happen, Yui thought.

She started running along the corridors and she ran real quick to see anyone at all, and from a classroom Nakago emerged and she got startled, Nakago: You still here what the hell are you doing.

Yui: I was in the ladies room what going on where is everyone

Nakago caught her hand and pulled her inside a room: you are safe in here don't go outside there are really bad people outside.

He looked at her eyes and he held her hand tight and a smirk appeared in his face, Yui immediately took her hand back

Yui: What do you think you are doing?

Nakago: Saving you of course.

Yui couldn't stand the vibes between them so she exited the room and found herself in the midst of chaos, there were people screaming that a boy had a gun and that he was taking hostages.

Yui: Naaaaaaaah, Let me go.

Nakago puts a hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear: Don't worry I am not going to hurt you just stay still while this gets over.

He then let go of her and she did as she was told, she stood still (btw did I mention the classroom is very narrow and small actually

I think it's a broom cupboard), they both were really close. Nakago just stood there staring at her, looking at her face. For a moment, Yui forgot everything and everyone else around her, all she could see was a pair of lovely blue eyes and that her heart is beating really fast, she stood there transfixed, Nakago took the opportunity and kissed her softly, gently pouring inside her now his hands on her hips, gently pulling her closer she smelled of Obsession (the perfume), he allowed himself to kiss her neck and her collar bones, ever so gently biting into her neck, Yui felt the pleasure/pain start from the neck to her navel and reach her to her very soul, losing her senses. Nakago, pulled away from her

Nakago: I think we should take this slowly.

Yui: Huh what?... oh yes, we should.

Nakago: You are not going out with someone already are you?

Yui: Who??? (All the guilt in the world) yes I am seeing Tetsuya and I am meeting him soon, this is not good, I really love him.

Nakago: All right, maybe it was wrong but if you change your mind, meet me at Salt n Pepper tonight at 8 I will wait.

He left saying that, she looked outside and everyone was normal again, was it all over so soon, it was a bit confusing, she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that she cheated on Tetsuya.

Yui's POV

How could I have done that? What made me do it? I love Tetsuya, don't I? Maybe I just needed a change but that is no reason to cheat on someone

He shouldn't know about this and how can I just make out with a boy that I just met just because he is good-looking and has blue eyes and a good physique

Damn it!!! I just got to stop thinking about it and I will be fine.

Yui calls up Tetsuya: Hi, look I am missing you can I see you after class

Tetsuya: Baby, I am missing you too lets meet tonight at Salt n Pepper at 8

Yui (frustrated): Why do boys want to go there?

Tetsuya: Well, it's a good place to eat and take your girlfriend there, to feed her and I don't know like stuff her real good.

Yui: Oh, shut up. Ok, lets meet there we can call that a date as the weekend is coming as well.

Salt n Pepper 8 pm

Yui was waiting outside for Tetsuya,

I am not thinking of that boy I don't know where he is from I just know him by his first name I mean I don't even know his last name, this is the weirdest thing I ever did. I am going to tell him to stay away from me, and Tetsuya should not know anything at all he doesn't need to, this was a mistake.

Tetsuya meets her at the entrance: Hi, how are you?

Yui kissed passionately: You know I love you, right?

Tetsuya a bit dazed by the kiss: Ummm, yeah what oh yes I love you too honey.

Yui: Right just to let you know that I love you, lets go in I am starving.

Tetsuya: ok (smiling, happy by the generous kiss)

They step inside and take a table for 2.

Recalling that Nakago was supposed to meet her here as well she insisted on a table in a private spot.

Tetsuya looking at her in a new light: You look good today you never dress up like that for me before, you smell nice too, what's the occasion?

Yui: of course I dressed up for you that are the most absurd thing I have ever heard.

Tetsuya: Whatever, you look lovely more than ever (still feeling dazed); look do you want to go at my place after dinner?

Yui: Tetsuya you know I am not ready.

Tetsuya: All right, I am sorry whenever you want it, I am ready you are allowed to contact me in the middle of the night

I will be there for you even if that's like a big emergency or not just contact me

Yui smiling: Very funny.

They placed an order and were waiting for it that's when Yui saw from a distance that Nakago had arrived in a black suit; he came right at their place, sensing Yui's nervousness,

Nakago: Tetsuya, how are you, man you ought to meet me sometime.

Tetsuya: Nakago, man this is great what are you doing here is your father here as well.

Nakago: yes he is you know if you guys don't mind you can join me for the party here its upstairs and I am sure father would appreciate if you'd come.

Tetsuya: Oh man, this is awesome, Yui, this is Nakago and Nakago this is Yui my girlfriend, I don't know if you guys met at the school or not.

Yui: No, we haven't.

Tetsuya: Ah well, Nakago's father is a director and in his party all the actors are going to arrive, well...

Yui looking at the puppy eyes of Tetsuya behind those hideous goggles: Fine, lets go.

Nakago, Yui and Tetsuya were heading off to the party, as soon as they reached Tetsuya was engrossed in meeting all the actors and introducing himself to them however Nakago was not to be found at the party and Yui was completely alone at the party and not at all interested in meeting the celebrities, as she moved away form Tetsuya to get herself a drink a pair of blue eyes appeared from nowhere and his hand took her away to the dance floor

Avoiding creating a scene she went ahead with him and let him dance with her, he held her close; it was more or less a tease for her,

Yui: You know Tetsuya looks slim but he can kick some serious butt

Nakago laughing: That's one way of pissing me off.

Yui: Look, I am in love with Tetsuya and that was a mistake, so please...

Nakago: ok, seems fair when you love someone else I cant do anything.

Yui: Thanks.

Nakago: Can I ask you something though?

Yui: Ask away

Nakago: Does your boyfriend usually drool over actresses like that?

Yui: What???

She looks over where he was standing and most certainly he was drooling over some actress who was standing there and she was trying to avoid him

Yui marched over there and tapped him on the back: what the fuck were you thinking?

Tetsuya cowering away: I was just trying to see the design on her dress I swear Yui.

Yui: Really I think you were making designs on her

Dragging him by the ear they both left the party,

Well she does love him, Nakago thought, or she wouldn't be so possessive about him this one will be difficult but not impossible.

Tomo joined him there and asked: so what is the lovely plan that you have in mind?

Nakago: Ah, Tomo, I wanted to ask you a favor.

Monday blues at the Konan High

Everyone at their desk half asleep and gloomy, as the Taitsukun the teacher entered the room, they were all awake as they were too scared to fall asleep now (she is strict), Class, today there will be a new student joining us as part of the student exchange program between all the public and private schools to increase their bonds.

Tasuki: Who wants to tie bonds with an old hag?

A duster hits Tasuki.

Taitsukun: As I was saying, please enter.

Tomo entered the room, and all the girls turned their attention to him and all the boys started looking at him to see what the girls were looking at.

Tasuki looked at him a bit too close and got hit by a duster again.

Tasuki: This is exactly why I don't like girls.

Taitsukun: Everyone settle down and girls please put your tongues back in.

Recess time, they were all sitting in the cafeteria, when they saw Tomo walk in and all the girls were waiting in line to meet him and talk to him.

Obviously, the gang got curious of the mysterious guy who walked in and became popular in one day, but he came to then he came up to their table and asked if he could join them. No sooner he did that and Tamahome became his manager and demanded money from all those who wanted to see him.

Tomo was a cool guy he genuinely wanted to be friends with everyone, he was good to everyone replying to everyone and obviously looking too good to be true and the ladies loved him

At the Kotou High, the classroom was filled with tension as the new teacher was giving out the reports to the students, Nakago managed to scrap a B where others got an F, the new teacher was young just a few years older, with red hair unlike Soi's but attractive in her own right. He had been trying to get her attention but it never seemed to work. Times are tough, Nakago thought.

She asked

Nakago to stay after class for the day, shit, Nakago thought, now she is talking, maybe I will manage an A by the time I get out.

And so he did. He entered the class and looked at her red hair they were falling softly on her shoulders, the way it did on Soi it made him crazy,

She looked up and said: I am surprised you passed the test when no one could.

Nakago: Why? Were you wishing to fail everyone?

Teacher: Well I wanted to see how many of you could actually think and answer.

Nakago: I thought so.

Teacher: Well, you did a good job and I was wondering if you could the Mathematicians league because I think academia will do better for you than football although you are not bad at football.

Nakago came a bit close to her and stood right next to her: I know, and I think you would do better in something else too.

Teacher: What do you think...(gasps)?

Nakago had her nailed to the wall: Say my name.

Teacher: What are you doing? (Now sensing he is far stronger than her)

Nakago: Say it.

Teacher: N. Nakago.

Nakago pressed his lips against hers and she melted on the spot, he explored her and giving her the pleasure she never felt before. He moved his hands and felt her body as he moved down he could feel her responding to her move even though a part of her did not want to, making sure not to be too harsh on her, he became more of a gentlemen and teasing her to want some more.

He left her to it and apologized and said: I am sorry I shouldn't have done that, you look too beautiful, and I couldn't control myself. I am sorry.

Next day, Nakago managed an A and the guys were miffed by his sudden progress and went ahead to ask him for details which he instantly denied.

At the Konan High,

New girl entering the scenario and its none other than Sam who is from PS 118, Sam has salt and pepper hair with one lovely pigtail, brown eyes that look heavenly under sunlight that reflects her angelic soul and makes you wonder how did she make the world so wonderful? Everyone was staring at the new girl as she walks past them leaving a wake of bewildered students (anyway enough about me).

Tasuki is coming along the way he is hotheaded as ever and he wants to kick some butt. He marches with style and gets hold of the collar of the fat bully who was standing right around the corner, and bangs him to the locker: You come here and pull that tough guy shit again on any of my friends and I will kick your ass to Sunday, do you get me?

Fat bully: Dude, sorry man I was trying to tell the juniors they were doing a good job I meant no harm, man.

Tasuki: You think being smart is going to work here, I find you anywhere near them again...

Fat Bully: You wont find me there you wont.

Sam walking by, Tasuki bellowing: Who is wearing that damn girly perfume?

Sam freezes with everyone in the corridor.

Tasuki sniffing away dangerously, and he comes up to Sam, who is now seriously terrified, Tasuki then looks into her eyes (you know the special effects in her eyes right) he just stood standing there silenced by the girl, he straightened out and then said nothing and then he bellowed at everyone: There is no fucking show around here get in your classes (everyone moved), Damn it. Tasuki looked around for the girl.

Tasuki looked around for the girl a lot but she was nowhere to be found, she was oddly weird looking he thought. So he moved to his class and sat down in his usual place and looked around for the guys to come and take their place, Sam entered the room and she was looking around for a seat, she spotted Tasuki but he was scowling so she did not think it was a good idea to go and sit there. She took her place at a front row seat. The day was over and Tasuki started walking down the road and he looked at Sam and making sure she does not realize that he is following her, he followed her home. It was a dilapidated building, and there were mean looking people everywhere, she entered her apartment. Tasuki sneaked up behind her and through a window he saw her house it was in a bad condition and her father had not returned from work and she was alone, it was only after careful investigation he found out that she got admission in a good school because of her father's good connection.


End file.
